


Days of Us

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on incorrect tweets, Fluff, M/M, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: Jihoon: You're the dumbest person I knowJunhui: *pouts*Jihoon: But you're my dumb person





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A compilation of short JunHoon drabbles based on incorrect junhoon tweets on twitter.

 

"Junhui!"   
  
"Wen Junhui!"   
  
"Yah! Junhui!"   
  
"Argh! Junhui!!"   


  
  
Junhui blinks and smiles sheepishly at the angry faces in front of him. "Sorry. I didn't expect that to happen." He apologizes.   
  
"Just clean this mess up." Jeonghan sighs for the umpteenth time. "And make sure not to add more mess, please."   
  
  
  
Junhui quickly gets a wipe and cleans the spilled drink, whereas Jeonghan walks to the nearest restroom to clean the spilled smoothie on his shirt.   
  
  
  
"What an idiot." One of Jeonghan's friends say. "You're too good for him."   
  
"He's too dumb. Jeonghan, you can't possibly be friends with that idiot." Another friend adds.   
  
"Well sure he's a fool but he's a nice guy. A good friend? I supposed." Jeonghan replies with a chuckle as they left their table. "I guess he is indeed stupid."   
  
  
  
Junhui stops wiping the table and tries to hold back the tears that was threatening to fall. He knows he's stupid. He knows he isn't smart and is pretty useless but he tries not to take it to heart.   
  
  
'At least he considers me a friend.'   
  
  
Junhui tries to think positively but who was he kidding. He really is an idiot. Jeonghan sees him as nothing but some fool who follows him around. Like a dog chasing after his master.   
  
  
  
"I can't even consider myself to the level of a dog. They're much smarter than I." He laughs at that before tears starts to trickle down his face. "I'm such an idiot."    
  
"If you yourself think you're dumb then no wonder others think the same."   
  
  
He turns to the voice and met eyes with a short male with pretty brown hair. He was staring so intensely at Junhui, he felt himself being judged.   
  
  
"Ah...haha. I guess since its true. I mean, I'm not the smartest." Junhui feigns laughter.   
  
"Hmm... That's quite sad to hear." the shorter comes closer to Junhui and the taller stood frozen in place. "Cause you seem like an amazing person to me. Someone with a pure heart."   
  
  
Junhui's heart skip a beat. This was the first time someone ever complimented him and it baffles him since it came from this cute stranger.   
  
  
"I-"   
  
"Junhui, you're really beautiful." He smiles. Junhui was taken aback and was a blushing mess. "H-How do you know my name?"   
  
"We're classmates. Of course you'd notice that if you were only paying attention to anything else other than Jeonghan." He smiles even more, finding Junhui's red face endearing.   
  
"Lee Jihoon. You may call me Jihoon."   
  
"Ji..hoon."   
  
"You're the dumbest person I know." Jihoon says, Junhui pouts at that. "But I'd like it if you were my dumb person. If you'd let me." the shorter male stares lovingly at the taller.   
  
  
Junhui didn't know how to reply to that. He knows he isn't smart but he knows what Jihoon said was no insult. And for the first time, he didn't mind being called 'dumb'.


	2. Cat got your tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun: do you know what's cute? 
> 
> Jihoon: … 
> 
> Jun: this is the part where you ask me what. 
> 
> Jihoon: *sighs* what's cute? 
> 
> Jun: this kitten! *pulls a kitten out of his coat*
> 
> Jihoon: … 
> 
> 🐈: …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of short JunHoon drabbles based on incorrect junhoon tweets on twitter.

 

Jihoon’s Point of View:

  
  
  


Feelings sucks. 

It sucks more when you're in love with your close friend-slash-housemate and he doesn't have a clue about it. Either I'm too good at hiding my feelings or he's denser than a rock. 

“Jihoonie, what do you think about having a pet? “ He asks me-no-practically begs me. “You wouldn't mind, would ya? Would ya?” He flutters his eyes so softly yet I can tell he's trying to get through me. 

“Junhui. You can't even take care of yourself, what more some creature.” I replied without batting an eyelash. 

 

He purses his lips and stares at me with sad longing eyes and whines. “I'm not a kid, you know. Also I'm older than you.”

“Age wise, yes. Mentally wise, no.” I continued on with my blank face facade. 

 

He purses his lips even more before letting out a defeated sigh. “Fine. You win.”

I guess that's that. But why do I have a bad feeling about this? Perhaps the air conditioner is lower in temperature than normal. Anyway, Junhui will have to live with my rules. He can't make me change my mind. 

  
  
  
  
  


I spoke to soon. 

  
  


Junhui was standing at our doorway wearing such conspicuous clothes, I can't help but twitch. I love the guy but this just seems out of norm. 

“What are you wearing?” He smiles sheepishly. “Let me rephrase that. Why are you wearing a huge coat in the middle of summer?” 

“Well… I went out for a little walk.”

“In those clothes?”

He nods. 

“By the way Hoonie, do you know what's cute?” He questions me. 

_ ‘You. You're cute. Wait no, you're more on the good-looking side but when you're being childish you do look cute.’ _

“This is the part where you ask me what.” He pulls me out of my thoughts.

I sighed. I guess I can engage him in his little dilly-dally. “What's cute?”

He suddenly got a huge grin on his face. “This kitten!” He pulls out a kitten out of his coat. 

  
  
  


I blinked.

I blinked once more and stared at the thing, no, living thing he's holding. I stared even more, the kitten staring back at me.

_ ‘Is that thing actually judging me?’ _

“What in the world, Wen Junhui?!” I burst out. 

“Surprise! I adopted a kitten, now we've got a pet.” He continues to beam even more. My brows furrowed at this current crisis. “Didn't I say you can't have a pet.” “Technically, you said I can't take care of myself so I can't have a pet. But you never said ‘no’ to having one.”

I opened my mouth to make a rebuttal but he beats me to it. 

“Don't worry Hoonie, I'll take full responsibility of Junji. You won't even notice she's here.” He bats his eyelashes once more.

Does he think I'd fall for it? Just cause I'm in love with him, which obviously he doesn't know.

“Junji?”

_ ‘Why is my mouth and mind not cooperating?!’ _

“Yep. Junji. Isn't it a cute name for her? I merge both our names. Kinda like if we had a child of our own. She'll be our baby and we'll be like a happy little family.” He says this so nonchalantly. 

_ ‘Do you not realize how your words are affecting me? Damn it! I am weak to your charms-no-I’m weak for you in general.’ _

I sighed. “Fine. We can keep her for now.” Junhui cheers. “But if she ruins any of my stuffs, that cat is going back to where you took it from. Got it?” He nods, smile unwavering. 

I turned and head to the couch, sighing at this mess he's gotten me into. 

“Hear that Junji? You're welcome to our house now. Don't worry, Jihoon will warm up to you soon. You're the cutest after all.”

“Yeah, warm up. We'll see.” I mumbled. 

  
  
  
  
  


I spoke to soon, once again. 

It's been two weeks and a hundred messes later yet that cat is still here. I could have kick it out of the house, since Day 1 but Junhui can be persuasive when he wants to. And no, its not cause I'm letting him nor does it involve my feelings towards him, cause again, he doesn't even know I like him. 

“Hey Jihoonie, do you mind watching over Junji for the day? I have to work a late night shift at the store and I can't bring her along.” 

I just blinked. 

“Thanks Jihoonie! You're the best! I'm off to school now. See ya later!” He quickly goes out of the house before I could say a word. 

I stared at the cat as it stares back at me. “What the funk ya?!”

Well I supposed I don't really hate the idea of taking care of Junji. I mean I don't really dislike that little pest, just a bit iffy. 

She purrs and paws on my pajama pants. Snuggling her head around my ankle. I smiled.

“I guess you do sense that I don't dislike you but we're not on chummy terms yet so don't use those kitty cat eyes on me.”

I went back to my room, Junji following me in. I lay on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. 

_ Meow _ . 

I looked back at her and patted my bed. “Fine. You can come up.” She quickly pounces on the bed and snuggles right next to my head. I pat her head and smile. “You're just like Junhui.”

I stop patting her and sat up in realization. “No wonder, I can't hate you and why I'm suddenly fond of you. You remind me of him.”

I sighed. 

“But you'd probably notice my feelings unlike Jun.”

_ Meow _ .

“If I could only tell him how much I like him. I wonder if he likes me too.”

_ Meow _ .

“Can you tell him for me Junji?” I chuckled. “What in the world am I doing? Talking about my nonexistent love life to a cat and even asking it for help.” 

I went back to lying down on my bed and fell fast asleep. I woke up to a sudden heavy weight on top of me. 

I look up to see Junhui staring back at me with a panic stricken face. Scratch that, he's on top of me. 

“Jun?”

“Mhmm?”

“Can you get off of me?”

“I would. I really would but uhm… well we've got a situation.” He tilts his head to my right and I leaned forward to see Junji lying on top of Jun’s back. 

“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. Not like this anyway.” I can sense him feeling embarass of our position. “I… I'll just roll to my right so you can move.” He was slowly lifting himself up off me. 

_ Meow _ .

_‘Can you help me out Junji?’_ I smiled at the thought. 

I pulled him down and he fell on top of me once again. His head, lying on top of my chest. “Jihoon-”. “Can't we stay like this? Just for awhile.”

He moves a bit, finding a comfortable position. Junji lying else where instead. 

“Jihoon? Can I say something?” Junhui asks. “What is it?”

“Do you like me?”

My heart starts to beat like crazy. I turned to face him, feeling skeptical yet when I caught sight of his longing face, I calmed down. 

“Cause I like you. And I don't want to hope or ruin whatever we have by telling you my feelings but… this… am I reading the signs right?” He was teary eyed. I wiped the tears trickling down his pretty face. 

“I do. I like you Jun. I thought you would never notice.”

“I did. But I didn't want to assume. I mean you're not that good at hiding secrets. Like the fact that you act like you don't like Junji, but you actually adore her.”

“I- Well that's another story to tell.” I was baffled by his observation. He laughs, his laughter sending vibrations to my chest. “We're dating now aren't we?” I asked hopeful. He nods. “We are.”

We both laughed at the awkwardness we had earlier. 

“Cute.” He says. “Do you know what's cute?” He asks with a smile. 

“Junji?”

He shakes his head. “Well she is too but I'm talking about you. You're cute Jihoon.”

I've hated being called  _ ‘cute’ _ but if Junhui says so then I supposed I won't mind it. 

Feelings, I guess they don't suck as much. They're not so bad. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @incorrectjnhn if you happen to love them as much as I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @incorrectjnhn if you happen to love them as much as I do.


End file.
